Willow
Willow – pierwsza możliwa do odblokowania postać (160XP - 8dni). Nie otrzymuje obrażeń od ognia. Posiada swoją własną zapalniczkę, która trzymana w dłoni emituje światło oraz pozwala podpalać wiele przedmiotów i struktur. Wydobywający się z niej mały płomień może łatwo rozprzestrzenić się na pobliskie łatwopalne obiekty, co może stanowić problem przy pozyskiwaniu surowców, ale jednocześnie umożliwia ona przeżycie nocy bez konieczności wytwarzania pochodni lub budowania ogniska. Specjalne Umiejętności Specjalne cechy Willow to odporność na obrażenia od ognia i jej zapalniczka (która to znajduje się w jej ekwipunku od samego początku gry). Zapalniczka ta działa podobnie do pochodni - pozwala podpalać przedmioty i emituje światło które ułatwia przetrwanie nocy. Poza tym, jest ona niezużywalna oraz ilość światła emitowana przez nią jest nieco mniejsza w porównaniu do tej otrzymywanej z pochodni. Willow odzyskuje poczytalność będąc blisko ognia. Im większy ów ogień, tym więcej poczytalności Willow odzyskuje. Aby odczuć ten efekt, postać musi stać w bardzo małej odległości od źródła ognia. Z uwagi na fakt, że jest ona źródłem ognia, zapalniczka Willow także zapewnia jej regenerację straconych punktów poczytalności. Gdy zdrowie psychiczne Willow wynosi 60 lub mniej punktów pod nogami postaci pojawia się mały płomień. Willow mówi wtedy "Hi, hi!", "Ups." lub "Zrobiłam ogień!". Płomień ten jest w stanie spowodować pożar, z uwagi na co nie zaleca się utrzymywania niskiego poziomu poczytalności przez dłuższy czas grając tą postacią. Zostawia on także popiół po wypaleniu się. Don't Starve: Razem W Don't Starve: Razem umiejętności Willow są nieco inne. Nadal jest całkowicie odporna na ogień ale jej zapalniczka staje się zużywalna, jest w stanie podpalić zaatakowanych nią przeciwników a także może piec na niej jedzenie bez potrzeby rozpalania ogniska. Postać dostaje jeszcze jeden atrybut, czyli swojego misia Bernie'go. Trzymając go w ręku zyskuje powolną regenerację psychiki kosztem wytrzymałości misia. Kiedy Willow ma 18 (lub mniej) punktów poczytalności może go aktywować. Przemienia się wtedy w BERNIE'GO! W tej formie miś znacznie rośnie, posiada 2000 punktów życia a także może atakować Halucynacje i część agresywnych stworzeń (za wyjątkiem potworów naczelnych). Zadaje wtedy 50 punktów obrażeń. Każda szalona postać może aktywować Bernie'go jednak jego wielką formę może przyzwać tylko Willow. Gdy zrobi to inna postać miś zachowuje swoje rozmiary i zaczyna tańczyć prowokując halucynacje i przyjmując na siebie ich ciosy co czyni spadek poczytalności mniej niebezpiecznym. Kolejną zmianą jest to że Willow jest znacznie bardziej odporna na przegrzanie od innych postaci a gdy to już nastąpi otrzymuje ona mniej obrażeń do zdrowia i poczytalności. Odwrotnie jest w przypadku zamarzania. Następuje to znacznie szybciej i powoduje większe obrażenia. Dodatkowo ubrania chroniące przed zimnem są w stosunku do niej mniej efektywne. Można ograniczyć ten efekt trzymają Bernie'go w slocie ręki. Inną cechą Willow jest to że przedmioty dorzucane przez nią do ogniska palą się 50 % dłużej a będąc blisko ognia regeneruje sobie 11 punktów poczytalności na minutę. Rekompensuje to fakt że każda negatywna aura działa na Willow 1,1 razy mocniej. Strategia Willow jest powszechnie uznawana za postać nadającą się dla początkujących graczy, ze względu na jej specjalną cechę. O jej przeznaczeniu świadczy również fakt, iż jest pierwszą możliwą do odblokowania postacią. Willow ma pomóc graczom, którzy nie zaadaptowali się jeszcze do mechaniki światła oraz cyklu dnia i nocy w Don't Starve. Gracze, którzy zdają sobie sprawę z konieczności gromadzenia drewna oraz ściętej trawy podczas pierwszego cyklu dnia i są w stanie przeżyć kolejne 8 dni Wilsonem, będą nagrodzeni dostępem do Willow. Zazwyczaj, gdy bardziej doświadczeni gracze planują oddalić się od obozu, powinni zaopatrzyć się w drewno oraz skoszoną trawę lub w siekierę. Wówczas mogą sami rozpalić ognisko i przetrwać noc, nie polegając na specjalnej umiejętności Willow. Ponadto, przy głębszej analizie można dojść do wniosku, że odporność na ogień Willow bez posiadania dodatku Panowanie gigantów nie jest aż tak przydatna. Oto powody: Kiedy postać stoi obok płomienia, istnieje 1-2 sekundowe opóźnienie nim płomień zaczyna ranić postać. U dołu ekranu formułują się płomienie, które stanowią oczywistą wskazówkę do poruszania się tak, aby uniknąć obrażeń. Nawet stanie w płomieniach przez dłuższy czas sprawia, że obrażenia są wciąż znikome, jeśli mamy na sobie np. drewnianą zbroję. Ogień nie jest głównym zagrożeniem czyhającym w grze, za wyjątkiem sytuacji, kiedy postać jest głęboko zanurzona w gęstym lesie podczas pożaru. Unikanie obrażeń od ognia jest trywialne. Pająki, macki, psy, świniołaki czy zabójcze pszczoły stanowią znacznie większe zagrożenie dla postaci po długim okresie przeżytych dni niż ogień. Ogień niemal nigdy nie stanowi przeszkody na drodze gracza, a kiedy już tak się dzieje, niezwykłą rzadkością jest, aby specjalna cecha Willow okazała się niezbędna do przeżycia. Ta cecha okazuje się przydatna również w sytuacji, gdy piorun uderza blisko postaci, a ta otoczona jest łatwopalnymi materiałami; gracz nie musi obawiać się wtedy żadnych obrażeń. Willow i jej wiecznie działająca zapalniczka okazuje się nieoceniona, gdy gracz z jakiegoś względu zostanie zaskoczony przez noc, nie będąc w posiadaniu surowców niezbędnych do rozpalenia ogniska. Taka sytuacja może mieć miejsce z różnych powodów, takich jak na przykład zgaszenie źródła światła przez nocne ręce. Gdy wystąpią te szczególne okoliczności, atut Willow może okazać się bardzo przydatny. Jednakże szansa na ich wystąpienie jest bardzo niska i stanowią one zagrożenie tylko dla nowych graczy. Jest to kolejne potwierdzenie tezy, że Willow jest doskonałym wyborem dla początkujących graczy. Strategia zaawansowana Pomimo, iż Willow jest uznawana za postać odpowiednią dla graczy stawiających pierwsze kroki, jej szczególna cecha może być równie dobrze wykorzystana przez doświadczonych graczy. Jedną z zalet jest jej niewrażliwość na Grue poprzez trzymanie zapalniczki w ręku. Ponadto Willow może bez przeszkód gromadzić surowce podczas całej nocy, zbierać niebieskie grzyby, pracować przy wycince drzew oraz ma naturalne ułatwienie przy strzyżeniu bawołów, ponieważ brzytwy nie trzeba trzymać w slocie ręki. Sumując zwiększony potencjał poszukiwawczy oraz gromadzenie niezbędnych surowców, co stanowi najważniejszy element w pierwszych 10 dniach przetrwania, Willow ma większą szansę na przetrwanie w związku z brakiem opóźnienia ze względu na pojawianie się nocy. Cecha Willow stwarza jednak zagrożenie lekkomyślności u początkujących graczy, którzy zbytnio polegając na jej cesze specjalnej, podróżują w nocy, narażając tym samym surowce na spalenie, zwłaszcza, gdy Willow posiada niski poziom zdrowia psychicznego. Obniżona widoczność sprawia, że mogą napotkać silnych przeciwników bez przygotowania. Tymczasem dla zaawansowanych graczy odporność na ogień może okazać się sporym atutem do znacznego zwiększenia wydajności w gromadzeniu surowców oraz przetrwania w dziczy. Swoistą zaletą może być też niski poziom zdrowia psychicznego Willow i łatwość w manipulowaniu nim dzięki ogniu, jednak - rzecz jasna - trzeba z tym uważać, szczególnie, jeżeli gracz znajduje się w pobliżu podatnych na spalenie surowców. Szybko obniżając zdrowie psychiczne Willow można bardzo prosto zdobyć wielkie ilości koszmarnego paliwa (a przy okazji, dzięki jej piromanii również i popiołów), co jest ważne dla osób opierających swoje strategie na magii. Wystarczy tylko wcześniej przygotować sobie odpowiednia ilość pułapek na króliki lub uzbroić się do walki z halucynacjami. I znów, gdy zdobędzie się koszmarne paliwo, można szybko odnowić zdrowie psychiczne jedynie stając obok ogniska w ciągu dnia. W dodatku regeneracja psychiki Willow jest bardzo tania. Wystarczy samo ognisko nie potrzeba odzieży, narzędzi ani artefaktów, w skutek czego postać wraca do równowagi szybciej i prościej niż inne postaci. Tryb przygodowy W tym trybie jej zdolności są równie przydatne, co w trybie sandbox. Szczególnie użyteczne stają się w czasie trwania zimy, która występuje stosunkowo często w trybie przygodowym. Willow może podpalić drzewo lub krzak, aby się ogrzać lub też trzymając w ręce zapalniczkę, spowolnić proces zamarzania w trakcie zimy. Jednak jej umiejętności są szczególnie predysponowane w świecie piątym: "The Darkness". Używając zapalniczki, Willow zapewnia sobie nieprzerwane źródło światła i umożliwia niemal nieskrępowaną eksplorację tego wymagającego poziomu, unikając tym samym śmierci z ręki Grue. Zapalniczka stanowi tu doskonałą alternatywę w razie braku możliwości posiadania kasku górnika. Także niższy poziom zdrowia psychicznego pozwala jej szybciej go obniżyć i przejść przez obeliski na etapie "Król Zimy". Jednak jej skłonność do rozniecania ognia przy niskim zdrowiu psychicznym może w niektórych okolicznościach stanowić kłopot, może bowiem dochodzić do niechcianych, sporadycznych zapaleń rzadkich i pożądanych przez gracza zasobów. Panowanie Gigantów Dodatek nie wprowadza w sterowaniu Willow zmian, które znacząco zmieniłyby "pożytek" tej postaci dla gracza, jedynek takowe są. Najbardziej kluczowa staje się dla niej nie zapalniczka, tylko odporność na ogień. Starcie z Muchosmokiem jest dla niej mniej groźne niż dla pozostałych postaci, co nie raz może ważyć o przetrwaniu. Podobnie wybuchające latem samoczynne pożary będą dla niej mniej niebezpieczne, a także może w miarę bezpiecznie walczyć z gigantami (nie licząc oczywiście Muchosmoka) podpalając lasy (oczywiście niszczy się przy tym sporo surowców, więc to zagranie ostateczne, chyba, że las posadziliśmy sami z dala od innych zasobów). Należy jednak przy tym pamiętać, że nadal pozostaje wrażliwa na przegrzanie i należałoby wyposażyć ją w chłodny amulet/zapas lodu/etc. Jej wadą pozostaje niska psychika, która może prowadzić do poważnych utrudnień wiosną, szczególnie wczesną, kiedy postać jest wystawiona zarówno na długie noce jak i częste deszcze, a co za tym przemoczenie. Ciekawostki *Głos Willow jest wzorowany na fletni; *jest harcerką, o czym możemy się przekonać, gdy opisuje namiot: "Mam wszystkie odznaczenia harcerskie"; *wydaje się mieć zaburzenia psychiczne - piromanię. Powoduje ją obsesja na punkcie ognia. Widać to, gdy opisuje np. drzewa: "It looks like it would burn well", ''ognisko: "BURN! BURN FASTER!" lub pochodnię: "Fire is so pretty."; *Willow od aktualizacji "Strange New Powers" posiada na starcie zapalniczkę Willow; *Willow od aktualizacji "Strange New Powers" rośnie zdrowie psychiczne, gdy stoi przy ogniu, a przy niskim zdrowiu psychicznym rozpala małe płomyki; *Willow podczas oceniania pajęczej królowej mówi "KILL IT WITH FIRE", co jest oczywistym nawiązaniem do popularnego mema; *Klei potwierdziło wiek Willow. Jest on bliski wiekowi Wilsona, dziewczyna jest przed trzydziestką; *istnieją spekulacje, że jest spokrewniona z Wilsonem; *co ciekawe, ogień nie może jej zabić, natomiast w DLC przegrzanie już tak; *Willow posiada czaszkę w plikach gry; *w Don't Starve Razem nie podpala już otoczenia przy niskiej poczytalności. Także jej zapalniczka posiada wytrzymałość i może zostać ponownie skonstruowana; *Willow w języku angielskim znaczy wierzba. Biorąc pod uwagę, iż wierzby w wierzeniach celtyckich od dawna wiązane są ze zdolnościami parapsychicznymi (jak na przykład pirokineza), a samo drzewo trudno się pali (jego tkanki zawierają sporo wody), stąd można przypuszczać, że jej imię nie jest przypadkowe; *jeśli wiek Willow jest przybliżony do wieku Wilsona można spekulować iż oprócz piromanii, cierpi na infantylizm. Można to wywnioskować po jej misiu; *imię Willow może pochodzić od brzmiącego podobnie ''will-o'-the-wisp, które po angielsku oznacza błędne ogniki. *ze względu na skórki dodane w DST oraz rozmaite, ukryte pliki związane z Willow, można wnioskować, że jest sierotą. Inne *Cytaty Willow *Ubrania Willow Galeria Willow robiąca to, co umie robić najlepiej.png|Willow paląca las Czaszka Willow.png|Czaszka Willow znaleziona w plikach gry en:Willow fr:Willow ja:Willow es:Willow it:Willow vi:Willow Kategoria:Postacie